


Spite and Malice

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gunshot cracks, echoes through the alley and Akihiko thinks, ahh, gunshots, must be Tuesday. Except it isn't Tuesday, and there's blood all over his hands- specks of it clinging to his lashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spite and Malice

**Author's Note:**

> Music Meme; Spite and Malice - Placebo, for Ravanna
> 
> You can play your card, I'll hold onto mine

The gunshot cracks, echoes through the alley and Akihiko thinks, _ahh, gunshots, must be Tuesday_. Except it isn't Tuesday, and there's blood all over his hands- specks of it clinging to his lashes. He blinks, frantic, and it smears, blurring his vision with red.  
  
This is all wrong, all wrong, and he can't think- can't breathe- Shinji's blood is everywhere. On the tile, soaking into the knees of his uniform, on the cuff of his shirt sleeve, streaked across the front of his vest from when Shinji had tried to grip it for balance. It's in his eyes- he can't see- can't tell if the wetness is just blood or if it's something else too.  
  
A hand clenches against his wrist, and his breathing stutters. Shinjiro, stupid, stupid Shinjiro- why'd he have to- couldn't have been selfish for once, just once.  
  
He's going to miss everything. All the ridiculous fights about whether or not he was eating right, Shinji's mother henning over the way he fought. He'll miss this, he thinks. Shinji's bloody thumb caressing a bruised knuckle, as if to say _it'll be okay, Aki. Don't be such a wuss._  
  
"Aki, take care of him."  
  
His voice catches, rasps in his throat and he hates Shinji a little bit, for tearing this away from him. His chest is tight and he still can't _breathe_ , words rough with emotion when he says "I will."


End file.
